Meet Ybrik
Meet Ybrik is the fourth episode of Milky Star Nightmares. Overview King Dedede makes an evil clone of Kirby's DNA named Ybrik in order to defeat Kirby. But this new clone decides to instead, try to conquer the entirety of Planet Popstar. Synopsis It starts off with Kirby sitting in his house thinking about what to do today when all of a sudden, Meta Knight appears at his house to apologize about the duel that they had. Kirby accepts his apology before Meta Knight vanishes off to the Halberd. Meanwhile in King Dedede's Castle, King Dedede is checking on Phil and Jonathan to see how their new invention is going so far. Their invention is still on the works which makes Dedede lose a bit of his patience and causes him to rush them to finish the invention faster. After this, King Dedede goes on to Chef Kawasaki's Kitchen returning incredibly stuffed. King Dedede then goes to Milky Star Town in order to gain DNA from Kirby which happens to work out quite well. Once Phil and Jonathan are finally finished with the invention, they present it to King Dedede and tell him how to use. Dedede proceeds to use the invention which causes it to malfunction and soon summon an exact clone of Kirby. This clone name "Ybrik", is quite insane for his need of conquering stuff but serves King Dedede at first. Dedede commands Ybrik to go explore Whispy Forest for resources and other stuff bringing along Phil and Jonathan. They head off to Whispy Forest for resources. It soon appears that Ybrik is actually betraying King Dedede and only wants to get Manga for himself by sending Phil and Jonathan to go search for some manga. Being in fear, Jonathan and Phil decide to go to through Whispy Forest to go look for some of the manga. While they do so, both of them come up with a plan to trick Ybrik into giving him the manga but in reality, it is just a piece of wood. After commencing their evil plan, Ybrik calls them over to see if they have what he is looking for but from examining it, he finds out that it is just a piece of wood and begins to inhale both of them. Then Ybrik soon proceeds to go on a rampage and begins to inhale everybody in Planet Popstar soon going to Milky Star Town to inhale everybody there for more power. Unfortunately, Kirby shows up to confront Ybrik and stop him once and for all which he does with the help of King Dedede. Ybrik soon vows upon revenge and leaves by teleporting onto another dimension. Appearances Characters * Kirby * Meta Knight * Ybrik * Phil * Jonathan * King Dedede * Goomber * Alk Locations * King Dedede's Castle * Kirby's House * Milky Star Town * Whispy Forest Notes * Ybrik is voiced by McJerb. Meaning that this is the first episode where a character is voiced by someone else. * This episode has a few errors as well, such as a voice clip of Ybrik being used twice. * This is the first episode where Milky Star Town is actually seen and not just mentioned. * Phil debuts in this episode but he is referred to as just "Waddle Dee". * This is originally where Goomber and Alk debuted in as well. With the second episode being a different episode known as "Kirby and the Pringles Can". * Chef Kawasaki's Kitchen is briefly mentioned in this episode despite the fact that Chef Kawasaki never appears in this episode. Category:Episodes